


Thereafter

by Chantilly



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, Mentions of Disbandment, Random & Short, fictional elements, post disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly
Summary: When fate finds you, your time will start.Jihoon’s time stopped when he was ten years old. Daniel’s time remained at zero ever since he was born.





	Thereafter

**Author's Note:**

> Numbers may be inaccurate

Seven.

 

Park Jihoon was seven years old when his Time began.

 

It was the day his mother told him he passed the audition for a small role in a series. Jihoon wanted to act, and how the once zero etched on the skin on his wrist began ticking up per second assured him that he was at the right path.

 

Being an actor was his  _ fate _ .

  
  


But then… it stopped when he turned ten years old.

 

Stuck at 87,600 hours.

 

* * *

 

 

Zero.

 

Kang Daniel’s Time remained at zero.

 

He found his passion back in high school when he pursued dancing. Every glide, every shift, every motion, he felt  _ alive _ . It felt like  _ fate _ … but as he stared down at the number on his wrist, remaining at zero, it appeared that it wasn’t so.

 

Dance was not his fate, but he will not discontinue. To dance was to feel the world move around, to dance was to move himself along the beat of his heart, to dance was to  _ live _ .

 

He didn’t need the assurance of fate, he needed to perform.

 

Still there were times where he envied the time ticking for others. He too would like to know how many hours had he spent with his dream.

 

He wouldn’t really know because he’s stuck at zero.

 

* * *

 

 

One hundred and one.

 

There were one hundred and one trainees aspiring to get a chance to debut in the show. Jihoon eyed the pyramid, eyed the top. He wanted to be there but then looking at his stuck Time, he felt lower. His mother consoled him back then that perhaps he should find more aspirations, try new things and maybe his Time will start again.

 

And so he did.

 

He dance, sang, rap, beatboxed, and anything else really. And yet 87,600 still stared back at him when he looked down on his wrist. None of it was for him.

 

Jihoon told himself he didn’t need it. His Time may stop, but he won’t do the same. He’ll do what his Time didn’t and that was move forward. Upon joining Produce 101, he had no true hope to actually make it but he’ll do his best regardless.

 

So he observed the other trainees with interest and eagerness to learn. As he watched a group of five boys performing for evaluation, he felt the familiar sensation of his Time starting again. He looked down at his wrist, and the seconds ticked by once more.

 

Jihoon found his  _ fate _ .

 

* * *

 

 

One year.

 

It’s been one year, or 4,380 hours since Kang Daniel found his fate. His Time began ticking when he joined Produce 101. Jisung told him he was meant to be an idol if so and Daniel becoming top 1 supported that idea.

 

It fueled him to do more, to be better, to be all he could be. If this was meant for him, he’ll only be grateful.

 

He waited for more than twenty years for his fate to find him and he won’t let go -not with his new found brothers by his side.

 

Kang Daniel believed his fate was to debut as part Wanna One.

 

* * *

 

 

One and a half year.

 

Their contract was for only one and a half year.

 

And that time was about to close. It was inevitable and bittersweet but they had to hold strong until the end. They still had time, however few.

 

72 hours left before the 13,140 given hours to them will tick by. Daniel bore it, the weight of it. His time began with them but he didn’t want it to stop. Every hour purely spent with them since Produce was etched on him.

  
  


_ “What if I get stuck?” _

 

Daniel asked Jihoon way back on the evening of Daniel’s birthday. Out of all of them there were four people who had been stuck: Jisung, Minhyun, Sungwoon, and Jihoon. Their hyungs’ Time moved once more when they debuted again while Jihoon’s was at the start of Produce, just like Daniel. They were perhaps meant to come out on top.

 

“Then it’s stuck.” -was Jihoon’s blunt answer. “Just don’t stop all because your Time did.”

 

Daniel smiled and nodded, taking his advice to heart. Being with Jihoon, Daniel learned a lot of things. The moment he saw the younger, there was a pull and Daniel hadn’t emerged ever since.

 

As time passed, they became close. Time seem to not exist when they’re together, ignored the world around. And if they could, they’d want to stay together. Together with the others. But time is ticking and it won’t wait.

 

“If my Time stays at 17,520 hours, it’ll be a good reminder.” Daniel said with a forlorn smile that Jihoon returned and replied,

 

“But I hope time itself will stop at 17,519 hours.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel’s Time did stop at 17,520 hours.

 

They packed their things and left the dorm. And Jihoon’s Time also stopped the moment they parted ways.

 

Stuck at 17,520 hours and 105,120 hours

 

* * *

 

 

Eight months.

 

It’s been eight months since they all went on their own paths. They all succeeded when they redebuted. The others Time hadn’t stopped and it was clear that their fate was to  _ shine _ . However, Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon’s Time remained. It didn’t bother them, but it did get tiring to talk about it when interviewers kept asking about it.

 

They became successful soloists and schedule was hectic, barely having time to catch up with any past members. But with the awards seasons coming up, perhaps they could meet again.

  
  


* * *

 

 

There was a lot of people during these award shows -idols, staffs, fans. The crowd could be overwhelming, Daniel greeted and bowed to anyone he caught eyes with. He turned around and through the crowd he saw Jihoon doing the same.

 

He smiled brightly as he went over to greet the younger. “Jihoon!”

 

Jihoon turned to him with wide eyes in surprise but smiled when he saw Daniel. The older man was about to initiate a hug but Jihoon offered a hand to shake. Daniel let it be and took Jihoon’s hand in his, a familiar feeling.

 

And as their hands met, their Time began once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of soulmate-y really. It's super short ^^" But I hope there's enough in here.  
> Lemme know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
